El beso
by Mabel.guerra
Summary: Final alternativo del episodio 2x06 "Vampire Weekend"
1. Chapter 1

hola una amiga y yo nos hemos animado ha hacer esta pequeña historia espero que si alguien la lee le guste.

Historia del capítulo 2x06 final alternativo

L:LANIE B: BECKETT C: CASTLE A: ALEXIS M: MARTA R: RYAN E: EXPOSITO

Cuando Castle y Beckett estaban investigando un crimen de un muerto era dibujante que tenía aspecto de vampiro se llamaba o se hacía llamar Cuervo, encontraron unos de sus bocetos una pista sobre un hombre que podía ser el asesino se llamaba Morgan Loquerbi,mientras Beckett le informaba todo a Castle.

Castle se puso a pensar y descubrió que la foto de Morgan la había visto antes. Morgan era uno de los vampiros que salía en unos de los bocetos de Cuervo. Se lo dijo a Beckett y mientras los dos veían el boceto y la foto detenidamente para ver si de verdad Morgan se parecía en el retrato, Castle se giró quedando a milímetros de la cara de la inspectora, le dijo que su pelo olía a cerezas, ella entonces se giró quedando a escasos milímetro de la cara de Castle y entonces el tiempo se paró. Se besaron lentamente, no se dieron cuenta de que se besaban en comisaria, pero siguieron a lo suyo hasta que el ruido del móvil de la inspectora sonó avisando que tenía un mensaje de Laniediciendo que tenía que ir a la morgue para comunicarle nuevos datos. Beckett se separó rápidamente de Castle que estaba embobado ante lo que acaba de pasar. Decidieron no decir nada sobre lo sucedido

En el ascensor.

Pensamientos de Kate: Que he hecho? Esto no puede suceder, no me puede pasar esto a mí, ahora todo va cambiar y yo no quiero que cambie.

Mientras un Castle súper confundido pensaba: Que ha pasado ahí? Porque me ha gustado tanto y porque quiero repetir?

Kate seguía con su lucha mental de lo que acababa de suceder hace unos segundos: ¿Que ha pasado? ¿Porque quiero repetir? No puede ser que Richard Castle me guste eso jamás, jamás,jamás… - y cada vez que lo decía estaba menos convencida que pudiera dejar esos sentimientos atrás.

Cuando llegaron a la morgue los dos estaban pensado en lo sucedido. Lanie viendo a los dos tan distraídos les chilló en toda la cara.

L: Chicos!¿Qué os pasa? ¿Holaaaaa hay alguien?

Después de tanto escándalo la inspectora y el escritor reaccionaron diciendo los dos a la vez: Si Lanie estamos bien (aunque no estaban convencidos)

B: ¿Que nos tenías que decir sobre el cuerpo?

L: He mirado si hay huellas en la estaca y no hay. También he encontrado un trozo de tela de algo parecido a un abrigo de piel de leopardo o algo parecido.

B: Gracias Lanie, pero esto me lo podías haber dicho por teléfono - dijo Kate mostrando una cara de enfadada cuando en verdad estaba contenta por no tener que hablar con el escritor del beso, pero el día era muy largo así que ya se verá.

Cuando iban a salir de la sala donde se encontraba el cadáver a Castle lo llamaron por el móvil y tuvo que salir a contestar, Lanie aprovechó el momento para hacer su propio interrogatorio a la inspectora sobre su comportamiento.

L:-¿Qué te pasa?

K:-Nada, estoy bien porque preguntas?

L:-¿Por qué tú y el escritor estáis muy raros?¿Ha pasado algo?

K:- No - dijo Kate saliendo de la morgue dejando aLanie rara e intrigada por la reacción de Kate.

En el pasillo Castle estaba feliz y a la vez enfadado.

K: ¿Castle yo me voy a la comisaria te vienes?

C:Si voy - dijo colgando el móvil y mirándola con una sonrisa que hace que no pueda pensar en nada más que en él.

En el ascensor, todo estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo…Ninguno hablaba por temor de que la otra persona comentara algo sobre el beso.

Después de tres horas Kate dice: Castle si te aburres vete a casa…

Al final harto de que le echen bronca Castle decide ir a ver a Lanie para hablar.

L:- ¿Castle qué haces aquí otra vez? ¿Pasa algo con el caso?

C:- No, solo que Kate me ha echado porque dice que soy muy pesado- dice haciendo cara de niño pequeño.

L: -Vale…

C:- Lanie necesito un favor.

L:- ¿Es de Kate no?

C:- ¿Como lo has sabido? -Dice con cara de intriga.

L:- Porque los dos disimuláis fatal - Dice riendo - ¿Ha pasado algo?

C:- Bueno…No es nada malo, ni nos hemos peleado ni nada si no al contrario, nos hemos besado…- dice Castle susurrando las últimas palabras.

L:- ¿Qué? ¡Te has besado con Kate! ¿Y qué ha pasado después?

C:- Pues que la llamaste y tuvimos que venir para el laboratorio y nos cortaste el rollo.

L:- Lo siento de verdad, bueno y como ha reaccionado Kate con el beso?

C:- Pues se que le ha gustado, pero no hemos podido hablar, tengo miedo de que me diga que no siente nada por mi y cambie nuestra relación.

L:- ¿Pero tú que sientes por Kate?

Mientras Kate aburrida decide ir a ver a Lanie y hablar sobre el beso, cuando está en las puertas de la morgue, ve a Lanie hablando con un hombre, después de girar mucho la cabeza descubre que el hombre con el que está hablando no es cualquier hombre,sino que es el mismísimo ¡Richard Castle! Y ya que esta decide meterse sin que nadie la vea para ver de qué hablan.

C:- Estoy enamorado de Kate, le traigo su café preferido todas las mañanas para verla sonreír, cuando ella está mal, yo estoy mal, cuándo ella tiene que ir a por un asesino se me encoje el corazón pensando que le puede pasar algo – dice mientras se le cae un lagrima.

De repente Kate sale de su escondite y decide dar un abrazo a Castle. Cuando se separan, los dos están llorando, saben que tienen una conversación pendiente pero en ese momento deciden posponerla y se dan un beso, este beso es diferente, significa algo nuevo para ellos dos. Es el sello de un comienzo, de una historia de amor que nadie podrá romper mientras estén vivos.

mabel* si os ha gustado hacer un comentario animan a escribir más, gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2 - La charla

Aqui teneís un nuevo capítulo, disfrutad y lo siento si hay faltas ;C .

* * *

"De repente Kate sale de su escondite y decide dar un abrazo a Castle. Cuando se separan, los dos están llorando, saben que tienen una conversación pendiente pero en ese momento deciden posponerla y se dan un beso, este beso es diferente, significa algo nuevo para ellos dos. Es el sello de un comienzo, de una historia de amor que nadie podrá romper mientras estén vivos. "

 **Capitulo 2 – La charla**

A los pocos segundos, se separan dejando ver en sus caras una sonrisa de embobados.

\- Tenemos que hablar -dice Castle mirando fijamente a Kate.

-Lo sé pero tiene que ser ahora mismo?-dice ella mirando a Lanie que esta con una cara de alucinada con lo que acaba de pasar.

-Vamos - dice Castle cogiendo de la mano a Kate y sacando rápidamente antes de que la forense haga alguna pregunta del beso.

-¿A dónde vamos? –Dice Kate interrogando a Castle con la mirada.

\- A tu casa para poder hablar, en mi casa están Alexis y mi madre y no querrás hablar delante de ellas? - Dice riendo.

\- No, no quiero, pero ya que te invitas tu solito, pagas la cena. –Dice ella haciéndose la graciosilla.

\- Vale –Dice él dándole un beso rápidamente antes de que nadie de la morgue pudiera verlos.

 **Un rato después**

Kate abre la puerta dejando pasar a Castle con la cena que se dirige a la mesita al lado del sofá.

-¿Quieres una cerveza?- le pregunta ella mientras Castle asiente con la cabeza.

Al cabo de un cuarto de hora solo se escuchan las risas de los dos tortolitos que cada vez están más juntos.

-¿Kate, tú y yo que somos? -dice Castle totalmente serio y mirando fijamente a los ojos de Kate.

-Castle, tú eres un hombre inteligente, a veces te comportas como un niño, eres un padre genial –Castle pone una cara de no entender nada - lo que quiero decir, es que eres un gran hombre porqué querrías estar con una mujer como yo? Si puedes elegir entre todas tus admiradoras. ¿Qué tengo yo, de diferente a todas tus ex mujeres?

-Kate eres una mujer extraordinaria, autosuficiente, a veces frustrante - dice poniendo cara de cansancio - te quiero porqué eres totalmente diferente a mis ex mujeres, eres autentica -dice acercándose y se queda a milímetros de sus labios - y eso es lo que quiero - finalmente se besan con rabia sacando toda esa tensión que llevan guardando desde hace bastante tiempo, mientras se intentan quitar como pueden la ropa del otro, se van como pueden a la cama.

Se besan, se desnudan, se acarician jadeando,demostrando su amor. Los dos están demasiados excitados como para seguir postergando el máximo placer así que él se coloca protección y de una vez la embiste completamente, emparejan un ritmo que cada vez es más rápido. Los dos casi no pueden aguantar tanto placer, a los pocos minutos él siente como los músculos internos de ella se contraen alrededor de su miembro y se deja ir mientras inspiraba el olor a cerezas que tenia impregnado ella en su cuello. Sale de ella, tira el preservativo y abraza posesivamente a Kate por la espalda.

-Te quiero –dice ella antes de quedarse totalmente dormida.

-Yo también te quiero, no sabes cuanto… - dice Castle besando la cabeza de Kate antes de dormirse.

* * *

Espero que la escena M no haya sido muy mala, es la primera que hago y no se si es muy decente. Dejad algun comentario(si ós gusta) aunque tardo mucho en escribir, eso ayuda que me venga más rápido la inspiración. Un saludo.

Mabel ;D


	3. aviso!

Hola, si alguien le esto, estoy encantada de poder comunicarme contigo. Tengo que decir que esta pagina es estupenda, pero para la gente que no domina muy bien el inglés (yo por ejemplo) es un poco coñazo el tener quue pelearme con el ordenador cada vez que me surge la impiración. Por eso si ha alguien quiere leer algo escrito por mi. Que no es la continuacion de esta historia por que hace tiempo que deje de escribir sobre CASTLE, eso si me encanta leer cosas de el pero desde que acabo la serie no se me ocurre nada relacionado con ese tema, por eso he empezado a escribir sobre otras definitiva para todo el mundo, escribo en una aplicacion que la gente que lee seguro que tendra: WATTPAD , mi nombre en esa pagina es: Marbele2001 y tengo tres one-short demomento que son diferente pero muy original y bonito, espero que alguien lea esto y puedo hechar un vistazo a mis historietas y siento decepcionar a alguien o enfadarlo por no escribir sobre CASTLE aun que no escriba muy bien.

 **Ante todo vivir con calma y leyendo para evadirnos del mundo.**

 **PERDON SI HAY FALTAS. MABEL besos...**


End file.
